Old Habits
by klswhite
Summary: Old habits die hard, for young and old alike.
1. Chapter 1

Old habits die hard. He'd spent years bringing Robbie Lewis a morning cup of tea. Even now, when it was no longer expected, and in fact there was a sergeant to do the job, he still did it.

James smiled to himself as he placed the mug carefully on the slightly disorganized desk. Rolling his eyes at the disarray, he set his own mug to the side before attempting to bring some order to the mess.

He skimmed the paperwork, not to be nosy, rather to make sure nothing was related to open cases. A few items were, he set those to the side. Finally, he shuffled what looked like personal paperwork.

Not wanting to intrude, he tried to look away as he straightened the papers. A single item caught his eye. It was a box, ticked with a strong check mark. Next to the box a name James was all too familiar with was written, _Laura Hobson._

It wasn't the name that caught his attention. The box was what had drawn his eye. The strongly marked box was next to a single word, **_Wife._**

Hearing Robbie's voice down the hall, he quickly combined all of the papers, leaving them in disarray on the desk. At the last second, he leapt towards his own desk sliding into his chair just as Robbie entered the office.

"Morning, James." Nodding towards the still steaming mug on his desk, "Is that you or Lizzie?"

Fighting a smile, "Me!"

"You don't have to do that, James."

Desperate not to smile, "I know, Robbie. But some habits die hard. Surely you are familiar with that concept?"

Robbie looked over at James, something in his voice drawing his attention. The boy seemed to be fighting a smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about, James. Are you calling me old or set in my ways?"

James leaned forward, "Neither. Just saying that we get used to things a certain way. Makes it hard to develop new habits. Surely you have a few of those..."

Dropping into his chair, he picked up the mug. "Well, this is a great way to start the day. So, I guess you are right."

Staring at his partner, James reconsidered his tactic. "Any other old habits?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Robbie's eyes slipped closed. It was a perfectly prepared cup. Raising the glass to James, he smiled, "This is the only old habit I have. And as this is perfectly prepared, it seems it's one of yours, too."

James collapsed into his chair. "Yes, clearly, mugs of tea are our only bad habits."

Robbie smiled to himself. Despite his somewhat scattered approach, he often noticed more than people suspected. It had only taken him a moment to spot the papers on his desk had been disturbed.

He suspected James was the culprit, his incessant neatness getting the better of him. In fact, Robbie surmised the odd way his former sergeant was acting was related to the paperwork on his desk. He stood, quietly placed the mug on his desk. "I think I might take a quick walk. Call me if a case comes in."

"I'll come with you."

Holding up his hand, Robbie shook his head. "No, Lizzie will be in soon. I'm sure there's some paperwork you guys need to get through."

Without another word, Robbie left the office. There was a smile on his face as he imagined the look on James' face. He giggled to himself as he imagined the machinations James would go to get his questions answered.

Taking his phone from his pocket, he presses a single button, smiling when the call was answered. "Hello, pet. The gig is up?"

Confusion filled her voice, "What?"

"James knows. And rather than just asking, he's fishing."

Smiling, Laura asked, "How, pray tell, does he know?"

"Putting his nose where it doesn't belong."

"This should be fun."

"Thus the reason I am calling, my love."

"You know we could just tell him."

"Now what's the fun in that pet?"

"How long do you plan on torturing him?"

Robbie smiled to himself, "I haven't decided yet. Until it's no longer fun, I suppose."

"So, forever?"

"Seems good to me. You in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed, James kept up a relentless series of questions in a failed attempt to elicit information. Robbie continued to play dumb, delivering deliberately more obtuse answers. It wasn't often he got the chance to be a step ahead of the clever clogs and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Lizzie was gone for the day, only he and James remained. The lad had an almost defeated look on his face. Robbie fought a smile as he gathered his things. Standing, he nodded at James, "Laura and me are going for drinks. Care to tag along?"

James glanced up at the man who, in many ways, was a father to him. Perhaps a few drinks would loosen Robbie's tongue and James could get real answers. Last night, in a moment of self doubt, he'd briefly wondered if Robbie might be having him on. But he'd dismissed that thought quickly. Robbie was a good detective but he didn't always apply those laser skills around those he trusted.

He nodded as he stood, "Sure. Laura won't mind will she?" 

"Not at all, she even said last night you were looking a little underfed. Suggested we have you to dinner." James turned away, desperate to hide the eager look on his face. "Let her ask you though. She wouldn't want me to mention the underfed part."

Finally certain he had his expression under control, James turned back to Robbie. "I will be happy to keep your secret. I'm very good with secrets."

"I'll keep that in mind should I ever have any secrets that need keeping."

James rolled his eyes in frustration as Robbie turned to leave. Robbie smiled to himself as he walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura was waiting for them when they arrived. She waved to get their attention smiling at the look on Robbie's face. James motioned he would get the drinks and turned toward the bar.

Robbie wound his way through the pub, leaning down to kiss Laura on the cheek as he sat. She smiled cheekily at him, "You can do better than that."

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the lips, deepening it instantly. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist molding her body to his. At her sigh, he pulled away, nuzzling against her. "Was that better?"

Smiling at him through slightly unfocused eyes, she nodded. "Vastly, Mr. Lewis."

"Well, Mrs. Lewis, if we cut this short, I will endeavor to do even better when we get home."

"If we cut this short, how will you have the satisfaction of teasing James."

"Easy, my dear, I told him you want to have him to dinner because you think he looks underfed. You play along and we can be out of here in thirty minutes."

"And what will that accomplish?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, "Typically, Laura, you are much quicker than this. Clearly my kiss is more powerful that I thought."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Trust me, it's not."

"Having him to dinner means we can both torture him. He won't know which of us to pick on. He will have to be much more subtle with us together than he is with just me."

"You could just tell him we're married."

Seeing James coming towards them, he nodded. "I could but where's the fun in that. Had he just asked and admitted he was snooping, I would have told him. This way I get to tease him and teach him a lesson."

Laura was just about to respond when James made it to the table. "Laura, I took the liberty of getting you a drink. I hope you don't mind."

Taking the offered glass she smiled up at him. "Not at all, it's always a pleasure to be treated to such impeccable manners."

James laughed as he dropped into the chair across from her. "Anytime you want to trade up, Laura..."

"Are you what's on offer or do you have someone you are going to introduce me to?"

Robbie took a deep sip of his beer admiring Laura's skill. Before either or Laura could say anything else, he interjected. "Trying to get rid of me, Laura."

Smiling over her glass, she raised a single eyebrow. "It never hurts to keep one's options open. Surely you wouldn't begrudge a girl that."

He shrugged, nonchalantly, "Oh pet, if you think you can do better..."

James watched them, somewhat envious of their banter. "Laura, if you ask me, I think you can do better."

"Is that so? Why don't you come to dinner on Friday and you can tell me all about the ways I can do better?"

"That works for me. Can I bring anything?"

Laura paused for a moment, making it look like she was thinking about it. "Options and your charming company."


	4. Chapter 4

Laura was putting the finishing touches on a forensic report when the soft knock on her door interrupted her. Somewhat grumpily, she answered, "Come in."

The door eased open and a blonde head peeked around the corner, "I didn't do it."

Clicking the mouse to save the report, she smiled up at James. "That's not what the evidence says."

Holding up his hands, he walked into her office. "It's a frame up, I tell you. That Lewis fellow is trying to frame me."

"I happen to know the DI in question, he's quite the dodgy character. You might be on to something." She motioned for him to take a seat. "What brings you to my realm?"

"Just seeing if I can bring anything tomorrow night?"

"I already told you. Other options and your charming company."

James leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You're not really looking for other options, you shouldn't tease a fellow."

"You never know, James. Robbie and I could have all sorts of deep, dark secrets."

He dropped his head, hiding an exasperated smile. "Do tell."

She leaned forward, "Can you keep a secret?"

Rolling his eyes at her, "What do you think?"

"Lyn is pregnant again. Robbie doesn't know yet. But I had to tell someone."

James blinked, surprised at her admission. "How do you know?" He shook his head, "I mean why do you know and not Robbie?"

"I'm a doctor, James. I figured it out and asked her. Honestly, I think she was relieved to tell someone. Tim has been traveling and he doesn't know because she wants to tell him in person. So now, it's you, me and Lyn. You have to promise not to tell."

He nodded, quickly, "Of course, I won't tell a soul. I can't believe you would trust me with this."

Laura smiled kindly at him, "Why not, James? You are one of our closest friends. Tease you though we might, we trust you implicitly. We know you would never violate that."

James swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit of guilt about his misbegotten knowledge. "No, never." He paused for a moment, "And it means the world to me that you trust me enough to share. You can always share things, Laura."

"That goes both ways, James." She watched him carefully. When he couldn't meet her gaze, she smiled. "Now, about to tomorrow. I'm in the mood for something decadent. Do you think you could find a magnificent dessert?"

"I can probably manage that. Are we celebrating something?"

"Life, James, life."


	5. Chapter 5

James had no idea what constituted a "decadent" dessert. He stared at the selections in the case, pondering what to buy.

"I never took you for the sweets type, James."

He started, turned to find the smiling face of Jean Innocent looking up at him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the case. "I'm not. You wouldn't happen to know what a decadent dessert is, do you?"

Joining him by the case, "I guess that would depend on the occasion. If you care to tell me why you need a decadent dessert, perhaps I can help."

"Laura and Robbie invited me to dinner tonight and that's what Laura said I should bring." He waved at the case, "Now, I'm at a loss."

Jean nodded, leaning closer to the case. "Well, Laura prefers something light, fruity. So either the strawberry gateau or the exotic fruit tart. Oooh, or perhaps the citron tart."

"And Robbie?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder, smiling. "After all those years as his bagman and you don't know?"

James rubbed his eye in a move all too reminiscent of Robbie Lewis. "It's enough that I know how he takes his tea and his sandwiches. Must I really know his dessert order, too."

Rolling her eyes, she stood to her full height. "Good help is so hard to come by."

"Are you going to help me?"

"Only if you buy me a dessert as well."

He sighed heavily, "Deal."

"Chocolate for Robbie. The Madame Valerie or the double choc."

"And for you?"

"Choc mousse."

James motioned toward the young woman behind the counter. He ordered everything Jean mentioned and added a few additional pieces. After paying for the items, he handed Jean a single box with her dessert. "Enjoy, ma'am."

She took it with a smile, "Thanks."

"Thank you."

She watched him walk away a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Turning to the counter, she motioned to the young woman. "I need one more dessert, please."


	6. Chapter 6

Jean placed the plate in front of the person sitting at her table. The tiny blonde looked up from her phone, "That took longer than expected."

Dropping into the chair across from Laura, Jean smiled. "My assistance was required for your dinner party." At Laura's quizzical gaze, Jean laughed. "Your dinner party, a decadent dessert."

Laura laughed, "What did he choose?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, "I selected multiple things you each will like. Is there a particular reason for this party?"

Taking a sizable bite of her dessert, Laura smiled. "James got nosy and then curious."

Jean nodded, "And Robbie decided to have a bit of fun at James' expense?"

"Precisely. Probably for the best, I think Robbie was ready to crack and just tell James."

"I'm surprised he hadn't. Why is that exactly?"

Laura shrugged, "We wanted to tell everyone at once. Thus the party next month. All of our friends and family gathered in once place to celebrate."

"But then I guessed your secret."

Fixing Jean with a pointed stare, "Is it really guessing if you simply ask? I still haven't figured out how you figured it out."

"I'm a detective, Laura, I detected. Plus I saw the ring on a necklace around your neck."

Laura laughed, "But, you asked. I'm almost certain Robbie left those papers on his desk in hopes James would ask and then he had an out. Instead, James decided to be a clever clogs..."

"And Robbie decided to have some fun."

"Yes. And now you have to play along."

"I'm delighted to play along." At Laura's surprised look, Jean laughed, "Don't give me that look. I adore James. But he's entirely too clever for his own good. And it will teach him to be more forthright in his relationships."

"And you don't think it might make him angry that we teased him or didn't tell him?"

"Oh, I think he will pretend to be offended. But he'll have a sulk about it and realize he should have just been a grown up about it and asked. And, if he thinks Robbie set it up for him to find out so he could share his secret without risking your wrath, even better."

"Perhaps, I'll mention that to Robbie. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? Have a go at James yourself? Who knows, perhaps he will take you into his confidence."

Jean smiled at the thought. "It is always fun to be a double agent. What time?"


	7. Chapter 7

James and Jean arrived at the same time. He looked at her curiously as she got out of her car, "What are you doing here?"

Raising a disapproving eyebrow, she scowled at him, "I heard there was a decadent dessert and decided to drop by? Clearly, I was invited."

He nodded toward the house, "Laura thinks I need fattening up. That's why I'm here. Why did they invite you?"

"I'll ignore the subtle dig and offer this possibility. They wanted charming company to balance out your dour nature."

James shook his head, after a second his words played back in his head. He stuttered, "I didn't mean, you're not..."

Closing her car door, rather forcefully, "I'd stop before you dig that hole any deeper."

"Ma'am..."

Jean walked past him, a smile playing across her lips. She could hear James shuffling behind her. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently as he caught up with her.

Laura answered the door, "Is this a happy coincidence or did you come together?"

Jean leaned in, kissing Laura on the cheek. "More like an unhappy coincidence."

Looking at the two them curiously, "What?"

Looking back at James, Jean smiled. "Apparently, James was invited here for fattening up and he can't fathom why I was invited."

Laura bit her lip, catching on to Jean's teasing. "James, how could you?"

"I didn't mean anything." Holding out the the box of desserts, "Here, as requested."

"Well, I hope you only got enough for you and Robbie since Jean and I don't need them."

"I didn't say anything about you..." He sighed, "Damn."

Both women laughed, couldn't help themselves. Laura took the box from him as Jean squeezed his arm. "We're teasing you, James. But, perhaps, that will be a lesson to you to be more clear in your communications with your friends."

James ran his hand through his hair, "Fine."

Laura looped her arm into his, "I think after that level of teasing, you've earned a drink."

"At least one, where's Robbie?"

"In the kitchen." James and Jean, both turned to stare at her, fear etching their features. She laughed, leading them into the sitting room. "Don't worry, he's not cooking, just getting some ice for drinks."

Both guests breathed a sigh of relief. Jean looped her arm into James', "That is smashing news. But, if he had been cooking, at least we would have had your desserts to tide us over."

Happy to have been forgiven by the two women, he smiled. "Dessert, drinks, and two beautiful women. What more could a man ask for?"

"Easy on there, mate. Neither of those women is single."

James tripped at Robbie's words, "What?"

Laura and Jean, stared at Robbie, mouths agape. Robbie motioned at the two women, "Jean's been married for ages and I'm afraid, Laura is all mine."

James smiled, eager at a chance to tease, hoping for a slip up. "But she's not married. Some would say that makes her fair game."

Robbie reached for the box from Laura's hand then pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her soundly. "No, she's the loyal sort. There's no need for a ring to keep her by my side."

Laura looked up at him, smiling, softly. "No, I stay around for the charming company and horrible meals." At Robbie's grimace, she added, "And, Jack, he's a pretty big incentive as well. Who needs a ring or piece of paper when I have a magnificent grandson who loves me more than he loves you."

Kissing her on the forehead, he nodded, "Aye, that's the truth. The lad does love you more. All I can hope is Lyn and Tim get busy giving us another grandchild so I'll have a chance at being the favorite again."

Laura looked back at James, smiling. James returned her smile, "Something tells me you will lose out on that one too, Robbie." Afraid he might have tipped his hands, he quickly pointed toward the sitting room. "Now, I think someone promised me a drink."


	8. Chapter 8

Drinks and dinner were finished, well at least dinner. There were still a few drinks lingering. The happy foursome had discussed work, upcoming events, Jean's soon to arrive grandchild along with a variety of other topics. The conversation had flowed easily, effortlessly. Feeling he had Laura and Robbie as relaxed as they were going to be, James carefully inserted the question he'd wanted to ask all night.

"You guys never told me what you did while I was away."

Laura covered Robbie's hand with hers, smiling softly. "The move was the biggest thing."

Robbie turned his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "We visited Lyn and her family. Did a few weekends in London? Just normal couple stuff."

"Six months is a long time, surely you did more than that."

Jean smiled to herself at his growing frustration, "James, you must think being part of a couple is vastly more interesting than it actually is."

With an annoyed look, he turned to Jean. "Yes, but you've been married forever. Surely being part of a new relationship is more exciting."

Robbie laughed, "Perhaps at your age. But when you're our age, we are happy with easy familiarity."

Laura hit Robbie on the arm, "Hold on there. You seem to forget I'm a fair amount younger than you. Don't lump me into that category."

Rubbing his arm, pretending to be hurt, "Am I not exciting enough for you, pet?"

"You'll do just fine. Just don't lump me into your age category."

He lifted her hand, kissing it gently, "Duly noted, my love."

Laura smiled at him, "Forgiven." Turning back to James, "You haven't told us about your time away."


	9. Chapter 9

The evening ended. James finally shared the story of his time away. Jean and Robbie were appalled he hadn't completed the journey. Laura understood completely. She could see him sitting at the summit staring down at the cathedral and abandoning the trek. She'd smiled at him across the room, nodding her understanding.

He walked Jean to her car. "I can't believe you didn't finish the journey."

"I can't believe you don't understand. Or that Laura was the only one who did understand."

Jean smiled, "I don't need to understand. It was something you needed to do. And, I'm not surprised Laura understood."

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, "You're more alike than you think."

"In what way?"

"Unlike Robbie and me, you are both slightly unconventional people in very conventional positions. There is a connection between you two because of it."

Nodding to her, acknowledging the truth in her statement. "And you don't think that will cause issues with them?"

"What?"

"Easy companionship, settled, is that really what she wants?"

She smiled at his naivete, "Laura has exactly what she wants." At his confused look, she stroked his arm, "The man she loves and has for a long time."

"But is that going to be enough? You don't think she's going to want adventure, romance.

"Don't be absurd, James."

"There's nothing absurd about it. You said it yourself. Robbie is conventional. Do you really think he's going to be happy just living together forever? And do you really think Laura isn't going to want more?"

"I think those are lovely questions." Opening the door to her car, she climbed in. Smiling up at him sweetly, "Now, if only, you hadn't wasted an opportunity to ask the two people who might have answered them."

She drove away without another word. James stared after her wondering if he'd been outfoxed or if she simply didn't know anything.


	10. Chapter 10

While their guests were chatting in the drive, Robbie and Laura were cleaning the remnants of dinner. They moved easily together, the rhythm of a long-standing relationship. Conversation wasn't needed and each was busy with their own thoughts.

Robbie was the first to break the silence, "You know, for someone who wasn't 100% on board with my little game, you are certainly skilled at subterfuge."

"Women usually are."

He paused in drying the glass in his hand, pondering her comment. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor on that comment, he continued. "Asking him about his time away was a stroke of genius. Can you believe he didn't finish the trek?"

Smiling to herself, Laura nodded. "Actually, quite easily."

Robbie turned, staring at her back, looking for, not really sure what he was looking for. "Isn't finishing the point?"

She shrugged as she washed the last glass, setting it on the drainer for him to dry. "I guess that depends on what he was looking for. If he was looking for a task to complete, then yes, I suppose, completing the trek is the point."

"What else would he be looking for on St. James' Way?"

Drying her hands she turned to him, smiling, "Sometimes it's about the journey. Not so much getting from point A to point B but all of the stops between."

"And you understand that? The journey?"

She hung the towel neatly then smiled at him. "Yes, I do."

Confused at her vagueness, a small sense of unease took hold in his mind. James' words from earlier in the evening beat a steady pattern in his mind. "Care to enlighten me?"

"There are a variety of things he could have learned. But I suspect the one thing he took away is that while he is content alone, he is only truly happy when he is around people."

"James hates being around people. He's the oldest young person I know."

Rolling her eyes, she reached up to stroke his cheek. "Not people, in general Robbie. The right people. You, me, Jean, even Lizzie."

The beating in his head increased in urgency, "And you gleaned all of that from him walking away from the end of his trek."

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"In many ways, James and I are alike."

"And yet, here you are married to me. Explain that if you are content alone."

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As I said, found the right person."

The staccato pulse in his head slowed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Is that why you married me? You, the woman who said she would never marry."

"I don't believe I ever said that and you have no proof that I did."

He laughed, "Oh, you said it, Mrs. Lewis."

"I can't be held accountable for things said while under the influence."

His anxiety increased slightly as he remembered when she'd said those words to him. "People are often more honest when their inhibitions are lowered."

Sensing his concern, she stroked his cheek. "Perhaps you can replace that thought running through your head with a better one." When he didn't respond, she continued. "On the night you proposed, did I hesitate, even for a moment?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Was there any reticence in my voice? Any sense of doubt?"

Again, he shook his head. "No."

"Because, there wasn't any. In fact, there were only two things that went through my mind when you asked."

He blinked, even more confused, "Two things?"

"The first thing was my answer, yes."

"And the second thing?"

She smiled, "What took you so long?"

He shook his head, "What?"

She laughed, pulled him closer. "You're a conventional guy, Robbie. And I love that about you. I knew starting a relationship with you would mean marriage one day."

He attempted to pull away, "Am I that predictable?"

Laura tightened her grip, "Robbie." She waited until he finally met her gaze. "Yes and no. You made me wait months and I would have said yes on our first date."

"Really? You're not just saying that. You know, to spare my feelings."

She rolled her, "When have you ever known me to spare your feelings."

He chuckled, "When you put it that way."

"I love you, Robbie." She stroked his cheek, "Every conventional hair on your head."

"And you don't want more excitement or adventure?"

She wound her fingers into his hair, "Oh, Mr. Lewis, you provide all the excitement a girl could ask for."

He smiled at her, pulling her closer. "And adventure?"

Pulling him down, she whispered against his lips. "If I'm ever in need of adventure, Mr. Lewis. I'll simply have you cook dinner."

His laughter filled the room for a moment. Then Laura kissed him and all laughter ceased.


	11. Chapter 11

James strode into the station on a mission. There were only two people who regularly beat him into the office. One of those people was in his sights. He smiled when he saw the light streaming from under her door. He did love when predictability worked in his favor.

A sharp knock on the door was answered with a terse, "In."

He pushed the door open, "A word, ma'am."

"You'll have to walk and talk, James. I'm in desperate need of caffeine."

From behind him, he pulled the cup carrier and offered one of the cups to her. "I would prefer we stay here. I wouldn't want others to hear."

She took the proffered cup, "You have half of my attention."

"Half, ma'am?"

Motioning towards a chair, she smiled, "Good coffee, deserves respect."

He sat, watching her as she inhaled the aroma. "I have information." She raised a single eyebrow at him. "Of a nefarious nature."

Jean sat across from him, "Nefarious?"

"Ill-gotten."

She rolled her eyes, "Gossip, James. It's called gossip."

"Not gossip, ma'am. Simply information obtained in a less than honest fashion."

"James, surely you are not here at this hour to discuss illegally obtained evidence."

He shook his head, leaning forward, "Not about a case ma'am. This is personal information. About two people we know."

"Go on."

Pausing, he debated with himself about revealing his secret. "I'm not certain that I should reveal the information."

"Let me clear it up for you. Does it involve the running of my station?"

"No, ma'am."

"Is anyone this nefarious information pertains to in any danger?"

"Of course not."

She stood, waving him off, "Then I don't need to know."

Seeing his chance slipping away, he screamed, "I think Laura and Robbie got married while I was away and aren't telling people."

Jean was glad her back was to James so he couldn't see her smile. Taking a deep breath, she turned to James. "What, on earth, would make you think that?"

"I was straightening some papers on his desk and saw some personal paperwork."

"You were snooping."

Falling into the chair, he shook his head, "Not on purpose. You know how tidy I am, I was trying to help."

"And in doing so, you acquired personal information the Inspector had not deemed fit to share. That is a huge violation of trust, James. And now, you've brought me into your web of deceit."

"I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to what, James. Violate Robbie's trust, violate Laura."

His head fell, her words wounding him. "It gets worse."

"How could it possibly get worse, James?"

He rubbed at his forehead, "I've been quizzing them, interrogating really. And Laura revealed a secret to me."

Jean returned to her seat, leaning towards James. "What secret?"

"No, I can't reveal it. I won't reveal it. I've already violated their trust enough."

Jean, now curious about Laura's secret, "There is another possibility."

He met her even gaze, "What?"

"Let's say they did marry. I can't imagine they would keep it a secret forever."

James nodded, "Agreed."

"And carrying around a secret like that would be difficult." She waved her hand at him, "You are living proof of that. Perhaps the burden was too much for Robbie. Perhaps he left those papers out for you to find. That way he could tell you without risking Laura's wrath."

"Do you think?"

"It would make sense."

"So what do I do?"

Jean smiled, "The way I see it, you have two choices. One, ask Robbie."

"And option two?"

"Don't ask. Stop questioning and just accept the information until they reveal it."

James smiled, "Oh, I like that option."

"Why do you like that option?"

"Because, if he did what you suggested, he's expecting me to ask. Whether it's directly or surreptitiously, he's expecting it. By not asking, it might give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Are you suggesting the Inspector is having a bit of fun at your expense?"

"I don't think it started that way. But, yeah, now I think he might."

"So what are you going to do?"

James smiled, standing in an easy movement. "Turn the tables, ma'am, turn the tables."


	12. Chapter 12

Robbie opened the front door and the smell of dinner cooking met him. It made him smile and laugh. He'd promised Laura home cooked meals when he retired only for both of them to discover he was incapable of cooking. Even following a simple recipe was beyond his skill level. She'd been good natured about it and stepped in to fill the void exclaiming she had no plans to spend the rest of her life eating takeaway.

"Laura, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, cooking your dinner."

He joined her in the kitchen, "Can I make it better with a glass of wine?"

Nodding toward her glass, "Way ahead of you."

"Anything I can do to make it better?"

She turned toward him, "A kiss might do the trick."

He pulled her to him, dipping her then kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, gripping him tightly. He tightened his grip on her, deepening the kiss. When the kiss ended, she smiled at him, "What was that for?"

"Can't I just kiss my wife?"

"Anytime you want."

He kissed her again, softer, his hand stroking her cheek. "I love you, Laura."

"Robbie, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he released her. "Nothing, love."

"Out of sorts from a hard day of teasing James? Or perhaps tired from keeping ahead of his pesky questions? Go on up and change, we have about fifteen minutes before dinner."

"Actually, no."

She gave him a quizzical look, "No to changing?"

Pulling on his tie, he shook his head. "No to James. Not one single question. He thanked me again for dinner on Friday then went about his day."

"That's a good thing, right." She reached for him, lightly stroking his arm. "Perhaps he just decided to wait."

"No, that's not like him. He doesn't give up."

Turning back to her cooking, she shrugged. "Or perhaps, he's just lulling you in. Making you think he's given up."

Robbie thought about it for a moment. "You're a genius, love. That's exactly what he's doing." He wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her lightly on the neck. "I'm off to change. I'll set the table when I get back."

Laura nodded, turning to watch him go. She was pleased he seemed mollified by her answer. However, she felt certain something was amiss. James didn't just give up on things. She reached for her phone to call Jean and Robbie returned.

"Love, how do you feel about a walk after dinner? A leisurely stroll, holding hands, chatting."

Removing her hand from her phone, she smiled at his easy resilience. "That sounds lovely."

"I bet that gelato stand will be open."

Her laughter filled the room, "Is this about spending time with me or gelato?"

Smiling back at her as he set the table, "I'm a complex man, love. Who says it can't be about both?"


	13. Chapter 13

Laura was up before Robbie. The first thing she did was text Jean, " _Free for lunch_."

Jean responded while Laura was in the shower, " _1, usual place?_ "

Hearing Robbie moving around in the bedroom, she responded quickly. " _See you then_."

"Morning love, did you sleep well?"

Dropping her phone into her pocket, she turned to him. "Yes, my sleeping partner was delightfully quiet last night. What about you? How did you sleep?"

He pulled her to him, "Any night next to you is good."

"You are a shameless flatterer."

Shaking his head, he kissed her neck, "No, just desperately in love with you."

"It works out nicely as I happen to love you, too. Breakfast?"

"No, I'll grab something at the office. I want to get in early, maybe see if I can get James to reengage in our game."

"You know, you could just take him into your confidence. I wouldn't mind."

"We agreed to keep it quiet until the party."

She raised a single eyebrow, "I can't help but wonder if you wanted James to find out. Have a friend in on the secret."

"Is that why Jean knows?"

Stepping back from him, "What makes you think Jean knows?"

Robbie laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Love, you aren't nearly as good at keeping secrets as you think."

Slapping at his chest, "You keep telling yourself that. I'll see you later."

"Love you."

Waving over her shoulder, "Love you, too."

He watched her walk away, smiling to himself. She might think she was good at subterfuge but she'd never been able to keep a secret from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Laura was waiting when Jean arrived. She watched her cross the restaurant. Her mind wandered, contemplating if Jean might have something to do with James' sudden change of heart.

"Sorry, I'm late. Some days getting out of the office is quite the chore. Have you ordered?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "No, I've only just arrived. I've had one of those days, too."

Jean laughed, picking up the menu, "The joys of leadership."

They looked through the menus then placed their orders. Lifting her glass, Laura smiled at her friend. "Did James say anything to you on Friday?"

"We talked for a few minutes. But nothing about your marriage." Jean paused, taking a sip, "Well, that's not entirely true. He did question whether or not you would be happy with easy companionship." At Laura's concerned look, Jean continued, "Don't worry. I told him you were perfectly happy with Robbie."

"You could try to say that like you mean it."

"Well, he does pose an interesting question."

"What question? That I am not happy with Robbie?"

"You heard him, he tried to lump you into his age bracket. You're not and at some point…"

"At some point, what, Jean?"

"Laura, you've been together, what a year now? And already you're in a routine that most couples don't hit until they've been together for years."

Laura laughed, deep raucous laughter. Jean stared at her confused by Laura's laughter. It didn't seem like angry or even bitter laughter. "Care to share with the class."

"I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Good of time as any for what."

Laura smiled, a deeply satisfied, cat ate the canary smile. "It hasn't been a year."

"Well, I know that, it won't be a year until next month. Thus the party."

"It's been three years. Well, actually four but officially, three."

Jean shook her head, "How is that possible?"

"You're not the only one capable of keeping secrets, Jean."


End file.
